Somebody to Love
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: One shots based off of songs for Caroline x Elena. Carolena. Femslash. Rated M to be safe.


**This one shot is based off of the song Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez. I don't own the song or The Vampire Diaries.**

 **This is AU/AH**

 **If you have any song suggestions please let me know!**

* * *

Elena sat on her hands, that was the only thing stopping her from grabbing Caroline's knee.

They had broken up months ago because they just didn't want the same things out of life. Elena wanted kids and a nice house in town, but Caroline wanted the city life. Even though they had broken up, they still both loved each other. They often caught themselves falling into old habits.

Old habits die hard, as they say.

They were still together when they sent in their RSVP to Bonnie and Kol's wedding. They politely asked Rebekah, who was planning the whole wedding, to move them apart, but she would not let them ruin her seating chart. She told them she spent weeks on it, so they could suffer for one night.

Elena hadn't seen Caroline since their breakup, but she looked good. She looked really good. Elena had to remind herself that they couldn't be together, it just plain wouldn't work.

This was awkward. Elena knew it. Caroline knew it. Elena had to say something, she had to make this just a little less awkward.

"How have you been?" Elena was already mentally scolding herself. Everyone else at the table was a couple that they barely knew, so they paid no attention to the interaction.

"Good, you?" Caroline was polite. Caroline was never polite to Elena, she had her walls up, and Elena just wanted to tear them down.

"I'm good," Elena replied. She really had to keep this conversation going. She did the stupid thing and said the first thing on her mind, "So are you seeing anyone?"

Caroline looked caught off guard by the question, but Elena was too. She wishes she could take it back right after she said it.

"Well," Caroline started, "I have been on a few dates with this really nice girl."

"What's her name?" Elena could not stop. She needs to stop and she couldn't. She could not stop.

"Nora, she just got out of a relationship, too, so we're taking it slow."

Elena nodded. She thinks she finally got herself under control. Maybe she had finally stopped embarrassing herself.

"How about you?"

"Huh?" Elena asked, confused.

Caroline smiles and asks, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Elena said, "Technically not yet, but I'm going to go on a date with my coworker. His name is Matt, he seems really nice."

Caroline nodded. This was awkward, so awkward. They haven't even cut the cake yet.

They watched as Bonnie and Kol shoved cake in each other's faces. Elena wanted to feed Caroline her cake like she had done on their third date. She knew then and there that Caroline was different than all the other girls she had dated. They were together for two years, but Elena couldn't lie to herself anymore, they wouldn't work.

Their relationship had had highs. Caroline surprised Elena on her birthday with two tickets to Taylor Swift, her idol. Elena took Caroline on a week-long trip to her family's timeshare in New York City. They went months without fighting.

Their relationship had had lows. Elena was upset with Caroline for working so late that she rarely got to see her. Caroline was jealous of Elena's friend Liv Parker. They went two weeks without talking to each other.

By the end of the night, Elena was ready to go. Her night was not the best, she had to focus all of her attention on not touching Caroline. She could feel them falling back in sync.

Elena walked toward the coat room, lucky for her, the reception was at the hotel where everyone was staying. She didn't even know why she used the coat room. Sure, it was winter, and sure it was cold. After the actual wedding, she was too lazy to get in the elevator and put her coat in her room.

She went to the coat check desk and saw the sign that read, 'On Break, Be Back Shortly.'

Elena didn't want to wait, she wanted to just go to her room and sulk. She wanted to cry and be mad at herself that she hadn't let Caroline and her work out their issues. If they did, they would be together right now, practically on a vacation.

Elena looked both ways, no one was coming. She hopped over the counter and took the only door, which leads her into the coat room. There were so many coats, she was to be looking for hers forever.

Elena finally found her coat in the back corner, but when she turned around, Caroline was there. She had probably hopped the counter like Elena, but Elena didn't care at that moment.

Elena grabbed Caroline's face and brought her lips to her own. She couldn't pretend like she could be civilized with Caroline. She wanted her. She needed her.

Caroline kissed Elena back eagerly. She allowed Elena's tongue entrance when she wanted.

Elena pushed Caroline against the wall, and Caroline wrapped her right leg around Elena.

Caroline runs her fingers through Elena's hair while Elena runs her hands around Caroline's thighs.

Elena pulls back. She wants Caroline, she really does, but they are in a coat closet where they could be caught any minute. Elena reaches for her purse and pulls out a sharpie. She grabs Caroline's hand and writes her room number on it, '973'.

Elena kisses Caroline one more time, just in case she doesn't show. Elena grabs her coat and purse, then she exits the coat closet, hopping over the counter.

Elena gets on the elevator and presses floor nine. Before the door closes, Caroline gets on. Elena smiles as they ride the elevator in complete silence, neither saying a word.

Once the doors open, Elena walks ahead of Caroline, fully aware that Caroline is checking out her ass. Elena swipes her key card and lets Caroline come in.

She shuts the door smiling, she may not be with Caroline, but tonight, Caroline is hers.


End file.
